doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario Castañeda
) |familiares = Cuauhtemoc Castañeda (padre) Arturo Castañeda (hijo) Carla Castañeda (hija) Susana Melgarejo Franco (esposa) |pais = México |estado = activo }} Mario Castañeda (nacido el 29 de junio de 1962) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Goku adulto en Dragon Ball Z. thumb|250px|right thumb|250px|right|[[Mario Castañeda, Jesse Conde y Raúl Aldana en los años 80.]] Información Nacido en Irapuato, una ciudad del estado de Guanajuato, el 29 de junio de 1962. Cuando tenía un año sus padres se mudaron a la Ciudad de México donde vive desde entonces. Estudió actuación dramática en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores), de 1979 a 1982, y en junio de 1983 empezó a trabajar como actor de doblaje en varias series de televisión como "Diff'rent Strokes", "The powers of Matthew Star", "Visitors". Ha dado vida a muchos personajes animados y de la vida real. Es mejor conocido por ser el narrador de Kevin Arnold adulto de la serie estadounidense Los años maravillosos, siendo uno de sus trabajos más memorables. En el mundo del anime es conocido por papeles como interpretar a Goku (adulto) en la serie Dragon Ball Z, Kanon de Dragón Marino en La Saga de Poseidón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, y Neftyle en Sailor Moon. En varios filmes estadounidenses ha otorgado su voz a personajes escenificados por Bruce Willis como en El quinto elemento, Armageddon o en la serie de televisión Luz de luna, y ha doblado a Jim Carrey en varios filmes como Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas, Mentiroso, Mentiroso ó Todopoderoso. En dibujos animados, el es conocido por dar voz a Iron Man en la mayoría de sus apariciones en animaciones, a Zap Branigan, al Lobo y a Droopy y Dripple en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. En series de televisión es conocido también por ser la voz de MacGyver en la serie del mismo nombre, y a Tom Paris en la serie Star Trek: Voyager y Don Ramón y Ñoño en El Chavo, la serie animada. Era la voz oficial del canal de cable Boomerang, desde 2001 hasta 2006. Además ha participado en TV Azteca como parte de la imagen del canal Azteca 7. También ha doblado a muchos actores famosos como Jim Carrey, Bruce Willis, Mark Ruffalo, Jackie Chan, etc. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Rommy Mendoza y es padre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Filmografía Anime *Dragon Ball - Gokū (adulto) / Coronel Silver / Pamputt / Oscuridad (Cap 116) / Kame Sen'nin (joven) *Dragon Ball Z - Gokū (adulto) / Bardock / Vegetto (con René García) *Dragon Ball GT - Gokū (adulto/Supersaiyajin 4) / Gogeta Supersaiyajin 4 (con René García) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Kanon de Dragón Marino *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) - Kanon de Géminis *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) - Lune de Balrog / Valentine de Arpía / Aioros de Sagitario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Aioros de Sagitario *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Wimber de Murcielago *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Tokuhiro Iga *Sailor Moon - Neflyte *Slam Dunk - Tatsuhiko Aota y Tohru Hanagata *Naruto - Hidan / Sazanami / Otomatsu / Ninja escoltado por Unkai *Bleach - Segador 2 y 3 (episodio 34) *Death Note - Masahiko Kida y voces adicionales *Robots Ninja - Yllbora Saro (2da voz) *MegaMan NT Warrior - Shadowman (1era voz) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Trampero *Súper Once - Kakuma *Bakugan - Bakugan legendario Darkus Exedra Series animadas Rob Paulsen *La Máscara - Stanley Ipkiss / La Máscara *Los locos Addams (serie animada) - Norman *Rudo y su pandilla - Rudo Robert Hays *Iron Man - Iron Man *Spider-Man (Serie Animada de los 90s) - Iron Man (ep. 37-38) Otros *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Dr. Hank Pym (Hombre Hormiga o Hombre Gigante) *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Nick Fury *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Presidente de Pantora Chi Cho *El Chavo, la serie animada - Don Ramón / Ñoño *Futurama - Zapp Brannigan *Padre de familia - Fred Savage / Voz de Los años maravillosos (Daniel Stern) / John McClaine (Bruce Willis) *Los Simpson - Jack Bauer (temp. 18)/ Ryan Seacrest (temp.21) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Tetrax *Titán sim-biónico - Solomon *La Máscara - Ace Ventura (un cap.) *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Capitán Planeta *Tom y Jerry Kids - Lobo / Droopy / Insertos /(varios de los personajes masculinos en la segunda temporada) *Bruno the Kid - Bruno *Celebrity Deathmatch - Bruce Willis *Hércules - Baco *Kissyfur - Cholin / Charles (algunos caps.) *Street Sharks - Streex *Animalitos Locos - Eugenio *Capitán Escudo - Capitán Escudo *Conan, el bárbaro - Cap. Rigelo *El Cabezón - Jim *Yo! Yogui - Yogui *Manny a la obra - Pat *Budgie el pequeño helicoptero - Chuck *Rupert - Bufon (Un Cap.) *La fuerza de ataque de los aerocampeones - Huracán *He-Man y los amos del universo - Man-e-Faces / Ram-Man *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Bishop y narrador de luchas en un episodio *Los Sábados secretos - Dr. Beeman *Súper Sergio - Locutor/Doctor Manos locas *Iron Kid - Gibson / Doctor Chen *Spawn - Presentador del programa *Gormiti - voces adicionales Películas Bruce Willis *G.I. Joe: Retaliación (2012) (trailer) - Joe Colton *Los indestructibles (2010) (TV) - Sr. Church *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Jimmy Monroe *Identidad sustituta (2009) - Tom Greer *Planet Terror (2007) - Tte. Muldoon *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Él mismo *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - John McClane *16 Calles (2006) - Detective Jack Mosley *Alpha Dog (2006) - Sonny Truelove *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Hartigan *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - cameo Bruce Willis *Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Jimmy 'Tulipán' Tudeski *Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Jimmy 'Tulipán' Tudesk *El Protegido (2000) - David Dunn *Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) - Russell Duritz *El sexto sentido (1999) - Dr. Malcolm Crowe *Desayuno de campeones (1999) - Dwayne Hoover *Armageddon (1998) - Harry S. Stamper *El quinto elemento (1997) - Korben Dallas *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Bruno *El último hombre ‎(1996) - John Smith *12 monos (1995) - James Cole *Nobody's Fool (1994) - Carl Roebuck *Tiempos violentos (1994) - Butch Coolidge *Zona de impacto (1993) - Det. Tom Hardy *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Joe Hallenbeck *La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Peter Fallow *Mira quién habla también (1990) (voz) - Mikey *Mira quién habla (1989) (voz) - Mikey Jim Carrey *Una pareja dispareja (2010) - Steven Jay Russell *Los Fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Él mismo (Entrevistas) *Número 23 (2007) - Paul W. Sparrow *Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Dick Harper *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Joel Barish (Redoblaje) *Todopoderoso (2003) (Doblaje original) - Bruce Nolan *El Grinch (2000) - Grinch *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (2000) - Charlie Baileygates/Hank Evans *El gran Simon (1998) - Joe Wenteworth adulto *Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) - Fletcher Reede *Batman eternamente (1995) - Edward Nygma / El Acertijo *Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Ace Ventura *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Johnny Squares Mark Ruffalo *The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Paul *Ceguera (2008) - Doctor *Zodíaco (2008) - David Toschi *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Adam Stanton *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Jeff Daly *Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Matt Flamhaff *En carne viva (2003) - Detective Malloy Cuba Gooding Jr. *La tumba del diablo (2009) - Mack *El campamento de papá (2007) - Charlie Hinton *Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Alex Thomas *Me llaman Radio (2003) - Radio *Frío de perros (2002) - Dr. Ted Brooks *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Doris Miller *Instinto (1999) - Theo Caulder John Leguizamo *Todo un desastre (1997) - Pest Vargas *El fanático (1996) - Manny *Momento crítico (1996) - Capitán Rat *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Tybalt *Reinas o reyes (1995) - Chi-Chi Rodríguez *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Benny Blanco Quentin Tarantino *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Él mismo *Alias (2003) - McKenas Cole *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Richie Gecko *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Chester Rush *Perros de reserva (1992) - Sr Marrón Adrien Brody *Depredadores (2010) - Royce *Splice (2009) - Clive *Cadillac Records (2008) - Leonard Chess *King Kong (2005) - Jack Driscoll Ben Stiller *Greenberg (2010) - Roger Greenberg *Hombres misteriosos (1999) - Sr. Furioso/Roy *Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) - Jerry *Tentados por el desastre (1996) - Mel Coplin Hugh Grant *El diario de Bridget Jones (2002) - Daniel Clever (Redoblaje) *Medidas extremas (1996) - Dr. Gary Luthan *Nueve meses (1995) - Samuel Porter *Restauración (1995) - Elias Finn Mel Gibson *El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Justin McLeod *Hamlet (1990) - Principe Hamlet *Traición al amanecer - Dale 'Mac' McKussic (1988) (Redoblaje) *Gallipoli (1981) - Frank Dunne Steve Carell *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Barry Speck *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) - Phil Foster *El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) - Maxwell Smart / Agent 86 (trailer) Billy Ray Cyrus *Mi vecino es un espía (2010) - Colton James *Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Robbie Stewart *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008) - Billy Ray Cyrus Vince Vaughn *Four Christmases (2008) - Brad McVie *Camino salvaje (2007) - Wayne Westerberg *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Peter Craig Bierko *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Tom (doblaje de Taller Acústico) *Una banda para siempre (1999) - Mitch *El piso 13 (1999) - Douglas Hall Robert Downey Jr. ' *Game 6 (2005) - Steven Schwimmer *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Mickey Knox *Con alma y corazón (1993) - Thomas Reilly 'Charlie Sheen *The Arrival (1996) - Zane Zaminsky *Navy Seals (1990) - Dale Hawkins *Major League (1989) - Ricky Vaughn Tego Calderon *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Leo Tego *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Leo Tego Jason Segel *Los Muppets (2011) - Gary *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Peter Bretter Tony Goldwyn *The Mechanic (2011) - Dean *El informe pelícano (1993) - Fletcher Coal Dylan Walsh *Secretariat (2010) - Jack Tweedy *La casa del lago (2006) - Morgan Michael Shannon *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) - Kim Fowley *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Dave Karnes Denzel Washington *Gángster americano (2007) - Frank Lucas *Valor bajo fuego (1996) - Nathaniel Serling Sean O'Bryan *El diario de la Princesa 2 (2004) - Patrick O'Donnell *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Patrick O'Connell Jamie Foxx *Shade (2003) - Larry Jennings *Un domingo cualquiera (1999) - Willie Beamen James Spader *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dr. Roger Klink *Lobo (1994) - Stuart Emilio Estévez *Dollar for the Dead (TV) (1998) - Cowboy *Misión imposible (1996) - Jack Harmon Alec Baldwin *Honorables delincuentes (1998) - Mackin *La jurado (1996) - Maestro 1 [[Denis Leary|'Denis Leary']] *Escándalo en la casa blanca (1997) - Fad King *Operación Elefante (1995) - David Poole Viggo Mortensen *Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Roy Nord *Decepción (1993) - John E. 'Johnny' Faro Brad Pitt *El favor (1994) - Elliot *Nada es para siempre (1992) - Paul McLean [[Bradley Whitford|'Bradley Whitford' ]] *Lo mejor de mi vida (1993) - Paul Ivanovich *Robocop 3 (1993) - Fleck Robert De Niro *El taxista (1976) - Travis Bickle (Segunda versión) *Calles peligrosas (1973) - Johnny Boy Otros: *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Diggs (James Marsden) (Trailers) *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) (2010) - Rana en corte *Tron: El legado (2010) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces diversas *Peleador callejero (2009) - Evan Hailey (Brian White) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Joey Tippaglio (Jon Favreau) *Guerra de novias (2009) - Padre de Emma (John Pankow) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Gokū (Justin Chatwin) *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Hans Landa (Christoph Waltz) *Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra - Asterix (Christian Clavier) *Angeles y Demonios (2009) - Profesor Robert Langdon (Tom Hanks) *Ghost Town (2008) - Frank Herlihy (Greg Kinnear) *No robarás en domingo (2008) - LeeJohn (Tracy Morgan) *Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Sam (Leland Orser) *Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008)- Lewis (Graham McTavish) (Doblaje original) *Reyes de la Calle (2008) - Cap. James Briggs (Hugh Laurie) *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble (2008) - Leonard Samson (Ty Burrell) *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - LeeJohn (Tracy Morgan) *Meteoro, la Película (2008) - Mr. Musha (Hiroyuki Sanada) *Super Agente 86 (2008) - Ladislas Krstic (David S. Lee) *Dueños de la noche (2007) - Capitan Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) *Tripulación Dave (2007) - Número 2 (Ed Helms) *A través del universo (2007) - Padre de Lucy (Dylan Baker) *Transformers (2007) - Glenn Whitman (Anthony Anderson) *Ruffian (2007) - Bill Nack (Frank Whaley) *Smoking Aces (2007) - Richard Messner (Ryan Reynolds) *Acorralados (2007) - Neil Randall (Gerard Butler) *Hora de terror (2007) - Sr. Keller (John Hawkinson) *Raging Inferno (2007) - Tom (Stephan Luca) *SAW IV (2007) - Art Blanc (Justin Louis) *En las tinieblas (2006) - Brian (Henry Ian Cusick) *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Mike (Geoff Stults) *Underworld: Evolution (2006) - Marcus (Tony Curran) *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - Carl (Matt Dillon) *Tsunami: El día después (2006) - Nick Fraser (Tim Roth) *Mentiras adorables (2006) - Max Ronsac (Thierry Neuvic) *Los días del abandono (2005) - Mario (Luca Zingaretti) *SAW II (2005) - Eric Mathews (Donnie Wahlberg) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Howard Plummer (Tate Donovan) *Las aventuras del Niño Tiburón y la Niña de Fuego (2005) - Padre de Max (David Arquette) *Pursued (2005) - Vincent Palmer (Christian Slater) *Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) - Jake Hallman (Kevin Otto) *La última carrera (2004) - Steven Goodson (Fred Savage) *A Love Song for Bobby Long (2004) - Lawson Pines (Gabriel Macht) *La esposa del diablo (2004) - Craig Howard (James Purefoy) *Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) - Cain (Thomas Kretschmann) *Blade Runner - J.F. Sebastian (William Sanderson) (Redoblaje de 2004) *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan lloyd (Woody Harrelson) (1ra versíón doblada) *Misteriosa obseción (2004) - Dr. Jack Munce (Gary Sinise) *El sabor de la vida (2003) - Savvas Iakovidis (Ieroklis Michaelidis) *Un amor inesperado (2003) - Alex Sheldon (Luke Wilson) *Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) - Astérix (Christian Clavier) *The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Nigel Ballister (Ben Cross) *Atrapados (2002) - Danny (Phil Coccioletti) *Sumergidos (2002) - O'Dell (Matthew Davis) *Héroe (2002) - Espada Rota (Tony Leung Chiu Wai) *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Roger Donahue (Jason Bateman) *El pasado nos condena (2001) - Sonny Grtowski (Heath Ledger) *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Martin Christie (Tommy King) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Dan Anderson (David Alan Grier) *El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) - Kenneth (Jeff Gendelman) *Los 60´s (1999) - Kenny Klein (Jeremy Sisto) *Perturbados (1998) - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (Doblaje original) *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Larry Benson (Jay Mohr) *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Raul (Peter Sarsgaard) *Enemigo público (1998) - Hicks (Loren Dean) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Lee Simon (Kenneth Branagh) *Breaking Up (1997) - Steve (Russell Crowe) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Arkady - Valeri Nikolayev *Los secretos de Harry (1997) - Larry / Satanás (Billy Crystal) *Face/Off (1997) - Polux Troy (Alessandro Nivola) *Chasing Amy (1997) - Holden McNeil (Ben Affleck) *Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) - Aru (Chris Farley) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Burton Jernigan (Lenny von Dohlen) *Jugando con la muerte (1997) - Dr. Eugene Sands (David Duchovny) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1997) - Federico García Lorca (Andy Garcia) *Su mejor decisión (1997) - Oficial 2 *Dinero fácil (1997) - Franklin (Chris Tucker) *Los inventores (1997) - Sir Isaac Newton (Karl Pruner) *Mi perro fantasma - Lucky (1997) (Jerry P. Jacobs) *Más grande que la vida (1996) - Consejo Tucker (Matthew McConaughey) *La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Voces adicionales *La Máscara Negra (1996) - Michael / Simon / Máscara Negra (Jet Li) *El paciente inglés (1996) - Kip (Naveen Andrews) *Oveja negra (1996) - Al Donnelly (Tim Matheson) *Ojo por ojo (1996) - Det. Sgt. Denillo (Joe Mantegna) *Garras (1996) - Charles Remington (Michael Douglas) *Cómplices (1996) - Caesar (Joe Pantoliano) *La Roca (1996) - Com. Anderson (Michael Biehn) *Twister (1996) - Dr. Jonas Miller (Cary Elwes) *Perseguidos (1996) - Det. Mathew Gibson (Will Patton) *The Cherokee Kid (TV) (1996) - The Cherokee Kid / Isaiah Turner (Sinbad) *The Quest (1996) - Peleador de China (Peter Wong) (Doblaje original) *El imitador (1995) - Daryll Lee Cullum (Harry Connick Jr.) *La última cena (1995) - Pete (Ron Eldard) *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Spider (Henry Rollins) *El beso de la muerte (1995) - Jimmy Kilmartin (David Caruso) *Higher Learning (1995) - Scott Moss (Cole Hauser) *Harrison Bergeron (1995) Harrison Bergeron (Sean Astin) *Mientras dormías (1995) - Jack Callaghan (Bill Pullman) *La balada del pistolero (1995) - Buscemi (Steve Buscemi) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1995) - Joe DiMaggio (Peter Dobson) *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam (Dermot Mulroney) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Kaspar Anton Carl van Beethoven (Christopher Fulford) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) - Det. Sgt. William 'Billy' Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) *Shallow Grave (1994) - Alex Law (Ewan McGregor) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Robert Ritter (Henry Czerny) *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Dr. Bill Pearlman (John Turturro) *El Demoledor (1993) - Simon Phoenix (Wesley Snipes) *Sin salida (1993) - Lamar Quinn (Terry Kinney) *El ángel malvado (1993) - Wallace Evans (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *Toque al corazón (1993) - Terrance Allman (Seth Isler) *La Fuga (1993) - Mentor (Val Kilmer) *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Gary Granger (Peter MacNicol) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Brian Hansen (Dan Gauthier) *Mundo cool (1992) - Jack Deebs (Gabriel Byrne) *El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Glen (Ed O'Neill) *Jennifer 8 (1992) - John Taylor (Graham Beckel) *Un extraño amor (1992) - Paul Cater (Dennis Haysbert) *Boris and Natasha the Movie (1992) - Boris Badenov (Dave Thomas) *Matrimonios (1991) - John Morden (Beau Bridges) *Punto límite (1991) - John 'Johnny' Utah (Keanu Reeves) (Redoblaje) *Mi primer beso (1991) - Sr. Bixler profesor de literatura (Griffin Dunne) *Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Profesor / Estudiante teatral *Los dueños de la calle (1991) - Ricky Baker (Morris Chestnut) *Encantado Señor Destino - Larry Joseph Burrows (1990) (James Belushi) *El inquilino (1990) - Drake Goodman (Matthew Modine) *Caleidoscopio (1990) - John (Perry King) *Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Arsenio Hall (Él mismo) *La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Presentación / Insertos y Voces adicionales *El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) - Narrador/ Jefe de Richard *El campo de los sueños (1989) - Ray Kinsella (Kevin Costner) *Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) - Bob Tanner *Angel Heart (1987) - Harry Angel (Mickey Rourke) *Evil Dead II (1987) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *Ernest va al campo (1987) - Stannis/Narrador *Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Charles Driggs (Jeff Daniels) *Combat Academy (1986) - Maj. Biff Woods (George Clooney) *El Protector (1985) - Billy Wong (Jackie Chan) *Los Rebeldes (1983) - Darrel Curtis (Patrick Swayze) *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Insertos *Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) *The Big Red One (1980) - Griff (Mark Hamill) *Toro salvaje (1980) - Jake LaMotta (Joe Pesci) *New York, New York (1977) - Paul Wilson (Barry Primus) *Poder que mata (1976) - Narrador (Lee Richardson) / Insertos *Atrapado sin salida (1975) - Randall McMurphy (Jack Nicholson) *Locuras en el Oeste (1974) - Buddy Bizarre (Dom DeLuise) *Marineros sin brújula (1970) - Garland *La Pantera Rosa (1963) - George Lytton (Robert Wagner) *Un perro de Flanders (1959) - Piet van Gelder *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Joven Jacob Marley (Patrick Macnee) *Jackie Chan en algunas películas ochenteras *Elvis Presley en algunas películas Telefilmes * El Juicio del Hombre Increíble - Matt Murdock / Daredevil (Rex Smith) * El Regreso del Hombre Increíble - Don Blake (Steve Levitt) Películas animadas Billy West * Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Zapp Brannigan * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Zapp Brannigan * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Zapp Brannigan Marc Worden * Iron Man: El Invencíble - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Vengadores - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Vengadores 2 - Tony Stark / Iron Man Otros * Los Simpson: La película - Billie Joe Armstrong, Guardia Recibidor en Alaska * La Dama y el Vagabundo (2ª Versión) - Tofie * Torbellino va a la Guerra (animacion Italiana) - Capitán Trin Trin * Anastasia - Dimitri (John Cusack) * El Cascanueces - Príncipe * Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui - Papá de Mampato * Kung Fu Panda - Mesero Conejo * Papelucho y el Marciano - Papá de papelucho * El Agente 00P2 - Gino Tuttifrutti * Monstruos vs. Aliens - Gallaxhar (Rainn Wilson) * El viaje de Popeye: al rescate de Papi - Narración / Pilon * 9 - 6 (Crispin Glover) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces diversas * La estrella de Laura - Papá de Laura * Cars 2 - Acer (Peter Jacobson) / Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) (este solamente un loop) *Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: ¡Devuélvanme a Gohan! - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar - Gokū / Turles * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Gokū - Bardock / Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Bardock / Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Gokū / Gokua * Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Gokū / Gogeta (Con René García) * Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Gokū * Dragon Ball GT: 100 Años Después - Gokū * Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve - Omiji / Tsukekuro Series de TV Billy Ray Cyrus *Hannah Montana - Robbie Stewart *Studio DC: Almost Live - Él mismo Otros: ' * El imperio del contrabando - Enoch "Nucky" Thompson (Steve Buscemi) (2010-2011) * Big Love - Bill Henrickson (Bill Paxton ) (temporada 4-5) * Los Años Maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adulto, narrador) (Daniel Stern) * Los Años Maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adolescente, desde la sexta temporada) (Fred Savage) * Luz de Luna - David Addison Jr. (Bruce Willis) * MacGyver - MacGyver (Richard Dean Anderson) * Life - Detective Charles "Charlie" Crews Jr (Damian Lewis) * Miénteme - Eli Loker (Brendan Hine) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Tony Nicastro (David Denman) (Temp 1, Cap 11) * Gilmore Girls - Doyle McMaster (Danny Stron)/Chase Bradford (Paul Cassell)/(Rob Estes) * Cortes y puntadas - Sean McNamara (Dylan Walsh) * Blanco y Negro - Willis Jackson (Todd Bridges) * E.R. Sala de Urgencias - Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) * Star Trek: Voyager - Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) * Iron Chef America - Alton Brown (Alton Brown) * El Zorro (1993) - Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro (Duncan Regehr) * Hechiceras - Andy Trudeau (Ted King) * Halcón de la Calle "Streethawk" - Jesse Mack (Rex Smith) * Amigos - Ross Geller (temporada 8 hasta final: 2002-2004) (David Schwimmer) * Seinfeld - Cosmo Kramer (Michael Richards) * Salvados por la campana - Max (Ed Alonzo) * Comedy Inc. - Jim Russell (Jim Russell) * Alias - McKenas Cole (Quentin Tarantino) * V: Invasión Extraterrestre - Kyle Bates (Jeff Yagher) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell) * Esposas Desesperadas - Dave Williams (Neal McDonough)/ Charles McClain (Greg Evigan) * El Príncipe del Rap - Profesor Scott Burton (Phil Morris)/?Voces adicionales * Victorious - Lane (Lane Napper) * Smallville - Dan Turpin (David Paetkau) * El Señor de las Bestias - El Príncipe Sun, hijo del sol * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Perry / Boparoo (El Canguro Boxeador) * Cory en la Casa Blanca - Un episodio * Federación de Lucha de Pulgares - Sr. Extremo * Sledge Hammer! - Presentador y voses diversas * Estoy en la banda- Bleed * Directo al Sur - Policía Canadiense * Wishbone - Wishbone * Los Riches - Wayne Malloy ( Eddie Izzard ) * La isla de Gilligan - El profesor (Russel Johnson) (redoblaje de algunos caps.) * El séquito - Ariel "Ari" Gold (Jeremy Piven ) (temporada 5) * Anno Domini - Esteban/Casio * La esposa ejemplar - Dr. Miner (Christopher Evan Welch) (Temp. 1, cap 18) * CSI: New York - Voces diversas * Los inventores - Isaac Newton (Capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") * El mentalista - Mike Brewster (Roark Critchlow) (Temp 2 Cap 12) (2010) Telenovelas brasileñas 'Leopoldo Pacheco *Isaura la Esclava - Leoncio Almeida *Bellísima - Cemil Güney *Amazônia - Adrian Cowell (3ra fase) *Paraíso tropical - Dr. Solano Tuca Andrada *El sabor de la pasión - José Carlos *El color del pecado - Kaike Oliveira Ângelo Antônio: *Alma gemela - Eduardo *Páginas de la vida - Miroel Lázaro Ramos: *Cobras y Lagartos - Foguinho (Daniel Miranda) *Dos caras - Evilasio Murilo Rosa: *Deseo Prohibido - Miguel *India, una historia de amor - Lucas Garrido Otros: *Mujeres de arena - Alaôr (Humberto Martins) *El viaje - Teodoro Dias (Mauricio Mattar) *El profeta - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Fable II - Charlie, Guardias, Aldeanos, Voces adicionales *Fable III - Mercenario *Crackdown 2 - Grabaciones de la Cuidad *Dance Central - Angel *Crackdown - Los Muertos Documentales *Mantenerse Sano 2 - Narrador *Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Voces adicionales *Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills - Abogado acusador 2 Director de doblaje *Los años maravillosos *MacGyver *Guardianes de la bahía "Baywatch" *Salvados por la Campana *El Chavo, la serie animada *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado *Punky Brewster (serie animada) *Webster *Misión del deber *El secreto de la calabaza mágica *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja *Gadget y los Gadgetinis *Ceguera *Fuerza-G *Dragon Ball Z (algunos capítulos) *Scary Movie 4 (Versión de Cine y TV) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Loca por las compras *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo *El aprendiz de brujo *Enredados *Sólo ellos *Secretariat *Tron: El legado *La última canción *Soy el número cuatro *Papás a la fuerza *Marte necesita mamás *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas *Cars 2 *Fin de curso *Noche de miedo *Gigantes de acero Publicidad *Voz del canal Boomerang *Voz de Azteca 7 en el 2006 (junto al locutor oficial) *Voz de Azteca 7 (Sólo la mención de "Azteca 7, Abre tu mundo"; junto al locutor oficial del canal) *Fisher-Price *Pedigree *Café Dolca *Kleenex (2011, el personaje que parodia a MacGyver) *Nuevos promocionales de Kinder Sorpresa Televisión Mexicana *Alcanzar una Estrella *Alcanzar una Estrella II *Papá Soltero *La Familia Peluche *Grabaciones Radiofónicas *Historia de Jesús - Jesús Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Don Ramón y Ñoño para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Trivia *Mario Castañeda en un episodio de la Familia Peluche parodió su papel como narrador de Los Años Maravillosos. En el episodio Castañeda fungia como narrador en primera persona o la conciencia de Ludovico P. Luche (Eugenio Derbez) de la misma manera en que él fungía como la voz narrada de Kevin Arnold en la mencionada serie 2 3. *Mario Castañeda es el actor que usualmente dobla a Jim Carrey. El lo ha doblado en la mayoria de sus películas incluyendo las series animadas de La Máscara, y Ace Ventura en donde los personajes estaban basados en la imagen del propio Carrey, pero Castañeda no lo dobló en La Máscara, en su lugar Gerardo Reyero dobló a la Máscara en reemplazo a Castañeda, Reyero también lo reemplazó en la película El Majestic, y en Ace Ventura 2 por tampoco lo dobló, en su lugar fue José Carlos Moreno debido a que Castañeda se encontraba ocupado doblando a Goku en la saga de Vegeta. En la película Sí señor fue doblado por el startalent Eugenio Derbez lo cual no agradó en lo absoluto a los fans de Mario Castañeda y del doblaje en general. Algunos incluso insisten y han escrito cartas pidiendo que la película sea redoblada con la voz de Castañeda. *Mario Castañeda al principio había rechazado trabajar en Dragon Ball, debido a que no estaba seguro si los fanáticos iban a aceptar un cambio de voz al personaje pricipal (porque en japonés aunque el personaje crece no le cambian la voz y lo sigue doblando una mujer), pero fue por el hecho de que su hijo le insistió en que hiciera la voz de Goku, que decidió aceptar el papel (lo que lo llevó a ser uno de los actores de doblaje más conocido y admirados tanto por los fanáticos del doblaje como del anime). Además Castañeda admite que este a sido su trabajo favorito, junto con la narración en off en Los años maravillosos. *El articulo de Mario Castañeda en '''Wikipedia '''ha sido uno de los pocos sobrevientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella pagina, junto a Humberto Vélez, Nancy McKenzie, Cristina Hernández, Sebastián Llapur, Cony Madera y Liza Willert . *En su portal de Facebook, Mario Castañeda comentó que se retiraría del doblaje en Junio de 2012, año en que cumple 50 años. Enlaces externos *Mario Castañeda en la película La Roca *Mario Castañeda en Armageddon *Mario Castañeda en exposición *Artículo de Mario Castañeda en Wikipedia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores